Into the Light: A Series
by MeetTheREALSoMaKidWriter
Summary: A series of non-related POVs that dwell on each of the Soul Eater characters' feelings and everyday life. Different genres for each chapter. 900 words each story, kinda like a drabble. Mostly Rated T. Main pairing: Soul x Maka for some chapters. From the anime, although there are some references and characters from the manga.
1. Maka

First Chapter of "Into the Light": Maka

**READ FIRST THE FOLLOWING:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own everything, I would have made loads of seasons of this for all of you fans.

Hi, this is MeetTheREALSoMaKidWriter with my first ever fanfic~ Hope you like!

I've tried really hard to make this; I've been doing a sort of challenge in which there would only be 900 words in the story itself. So it's kind of like a drabble, but with 900 words. .3. And another thing, it's actually a series of non-related POVs, which each have different genres. And warning, there might be some pairings that you might not like. They're all in the summary. :)

New chapter will come out after a while. I actually finished this until Chapter 7 already, but I want to get a few reviews before posting the other chapters. :)

Summary of Chapter:

Soul had come back for her. Maka misunderstands his actions and tells him to leave. But what really happens afterwards? (Warning: Soul x Maka. Don't like, don't read.) This could get a bit too depressing, and Maka might be a bit OOC. Rated T for mention of suicide.

* * *

**Maka (Soul x Maka; Romance & Tragedy)**

_Tap. Tap._

It seemed like years since I've ever heard such irritating noises.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I sighed. There they went again. I didn't really seem to notice that it had rained for the past few hours. There usually wasn't any rain here in Death City since we were out in the Nevada desert. But when it did rain, it rained really hard. And _loud_.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

I stepped up from the couch and headed straight for the door. I thought that those tapping noise had come from the raindrops. I nervously opened the door. It had been days since anyone ever visited me. I wonder what they would want with me on this rainy afternoon.

The tapping stopped as soon as I opened the door. With trembling eyes, I looked up on the "stranger" that appeared before me.

"Oi."

"Soul?"

"Yeah Maka. I'm back."

"B-b-but...you..."

"Hm?"

"You...you..."

"What Maka? Spill it out." He took my hand and held it tight. I let go of him immediately.

"You! I saw you! You...you cheated on me!"

"What? Cheated? We're not even…"

I folded my arms. I didn't even want to hear him say anything else. He immediately stopped talking as soon as he saw I looked troubled.

"Oi Maka. What're you talking about?! I never cheated or anything!"

"I...I saw you...wi-with another g-g-girl..."

Soul's mouth dropped. I could see the hurt look on his face. I knew what was coming next. An apology.

"Maka...I-I'm..."

"..sorry. Yeah. I know. But I don't care."

"Wait...just let me explain…"

"DON'T! Just...don't. I don't need an explanation or an apology. I was hurt. I cried a million times. Now it's raining and after two weeks you come back here with an apology?! Yeah. Whatever. I even saw you two kissing!"

"We...we weren't kissing, Maka!"

I growled. He seemed a bit taken aback. He'd never heard me growl...ever. I took one last look at him. He was so hot...so cool...so handsome...so...so...

"Soul...I..."

There was an awkward silence after that. I couldn't even tell how many minutes had passed before I finally spoke again.

"I..."

He looked back at me with some sort of hope in his eyes. I guessed he might've thought that I'd forgive him or something. So I just opened my mouth and spoke...

"I hate you."

He just stood there for a lot of painful minutes. I didn't know what else to do. I just squeezed my arms closer to my body, shivering a bit from the cold wind that entered inside the apartment. Soul gave me a puzzled look, but before he could say anything else, I grabbed the doorknob and said...

"Good-bye Soul."

Then I shut the door closed.

And you know what?

He never came back. I didn't see him at school. At Black*Star's house. At Kiddo-kun's house. At the basketball court. At Chupa Cabra's (actually, I didn't know why I checked here in the first place, since I knew Soul wasn't the kind of guy to show up there. But I checked just in case). At the other apartments of the building I lived in.

I wondered where he had gone off to.

But this time, I didn't care.

* * *

_Tap. Tap._

There the rain went again.

I was reminded of that day...the day Soul and I separated. In fact, ever since he was gone, I never went to school anymore. I mean, what's good with going to a Death Weapon Meister Academy without a _weapon_?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I flipped to the next page of my new novel. Tsubaki gave it to me three months ago, a week after Soul left.

I was already in the middle of the third chapter, considering how long I've had this book. It was a romantic comedy, but I had no idea why she gave it to me when I was still sulking about Soul. Maybe she just wanted me to feel a bit better.

But somehow, it just wasn't working.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

That rain was really irritating. I didn't want to cope with it right now, but I guess nature was against me today.

I closed my book and walked over to the front window. I was about to reach the curtain of the window to minimize the noise coming from the rain. But then something else caught my eye.

Something...or some_one_... was lying down on the sidewalk beside the building. _What the hell? I didn't see that guy there before._

I turned away from the curtain and ran out the door. Before I knew it, I was racing outside – without an umbrella – to a possible stranger out on the street. As soon as I reached him, I tapped his back in case he wasn't dead or unconscious.

When he turned to face me, I gasped.

Blood was covered all over his clothes. I couldn't believe I haven't noticed that from the front window. I look over to his face and gasped even more.

"Wha-what..."

He smiled weakly at me. I was completely hurt. He grabbed a note that seemed crumpled and torn, probably from the horrid rainfall. Actually, I forgot it was raining.

The note read:

_I love you, Maka._

I turned over to look back at him, but it was too late.

Soul..._my _Soul...was gone.

* * *

It only took me a while to figure out that Soul had actually committed suicide.

* * *

Sad ending.

Review?


	2. Spirit

Second Chapter of "Into the Light": Spirit

**READ FIRST THE FOLLOWING:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own everything, Maka and Soul would surely get together in the end.

Hi, this is MeetTheREALSoMaKidWriter again with my second fic! Was the first one good enough?

New chapter will come out after I get a few reviews, so please review! :)

Well, I haven't had any reviews in the first chapter, but I decided to put the next one. You know, cuz my sister kept pestering me to do so. .

Summary of Chapter:

Of course Spirit had to be worried about his daughter. Most especially if she was going on a one-week trip with Soul. Loads of humor ensues. (Not sure if humor, though. Depends if it made you laugh, or at least smile.) Rated K+.

* * *

**Spirit (Humor)**

"Wait, what do you mean that _my _Maka is going to that seemingly _dangerous _trip with _you_?!"

"It's just for a week. Don't act too uncool, Death Scythe."

"ONE WEEK?! How could you be so insane?! Sure, one day is enough, but a week? Really!"

"Ah come on! Just accept the fact that Maka's growing up. She doesn't need you anymore, anyway."

"I know that! I just don't want her to go on a far away trip with _you_!"

"Tch. Whatever."

"DON'T YOU 'TCH' ME, SOUL EATER!"

Soul laughed. He just loved to toy around with my mind. Oh, how I hated him and his...his...

"SOUL!"

"Yeah, yeah. Coming!"

He then raced over the floor.

The _wet _floor.

"GAHHH! So not cool."

...oh yeah. Stupidity.

I rubbed my head and watched as _my _Maka was talking with that stupid Soul. Oh, how I hated him.

"Papa!"

"Oh, yes, my darling Maka?"

"Could you please tell Soul that I'm _way _better than he is!"

"Nuh-uh! _I'm _the best!"

"I am!"

"_I _am!"

"ME!"

"No, ME!"

The two started another one of those little squabbles. I didn't try to stop them, though. I just thought I might feel I little sadistic for Soul today. Heheheh...

"SOUL! You don't get me at all!"

Uh-oh. She's coming at him real bad. Maybe this is the best time to stop them before…

"Oi, I do!"

"No you don't!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I DO."

"YOU DON'T."

"I…"

"ENOUGH! Please! Stop!"

Soul and Maka stared at me with complete and utter disbelief. I threw my arms in front of each of their bodies to pull them away from each other.

"Would you guys just please stop fighting? It'll lower your soul resonance rate!"

They just continued staring daggers at each other, not even listening to a word I said.

Really painful daggers. In fact, I got hit by one of them.

* * *

"Lord Death, you called?"

"Yeah, yeah. I did. So, how's it going with Soul-kun and Maka-chan? Are they resonating well?"

"Yeah, well, about that, Lord Death... I didn't really..."

"You didn't do much, did you?" He crossed his arms and gave me a stern look. Ugh. I hated it when he did that.

"No, I _did _try to stop them from fighting, but they just couldn't get their act together. And now, I'm just plain worried about them."

Lord Death nodded his head. He lifted up a hand to scratch his bouncy head.

"Hmmm, let's see...What could we do about this..?"

I patiently waited for him to continue. He thought about it real hard, but I guess he was just faking it...but...I really couldn't tell...

"Okay! Let's just go with it, then!"

I sweatdropped. Seriously?

"Uh, Lord Death...you're not taking this seriously, are you?"

He just shrugged. I just sighed.

This was going to be a really long day.

* * *

I silently walked over to each of the classrooms, checking if each of the teachers were actually doing their job, and not just _dissecting _(ahem, ahem, STEIN.) any other random stuff from the campus (or outside the campus, if they're lucky).

I sighed. As I went over to Stein's class, I noticed that Black*Star and Tsubaki weren't in their seats. I shifted an eyebrow in confusion. But I just shrugged it off and headed off to other classrooms.

As soon as I was done, I walked over to the nearest payphone (I wondered why Death City -or DWMA for that matter- had to _have _a payphone. Huh.) and quickly dialled in Maka's number after inserting in a coin. At first, I heard the ringing of the phone for quite a while. I tapped my foot in an impatient beat, trying to keep myself occupied before my precious Maka answered.

And at last, she picked it up.

"Hello? Maka Albarn here. Who's this?"

"Ah, Maka!"

"Oh. It's you, Papa. Sorry, but I don't have time to hear any of your lame-"

"No, Maka. It's important."

"I don't need to hear that you love me or you love Mama, okay? So-"

"Maka, just listen."

Before she replied, I heard a deep sighing. I smiled.

"All right, all right. Continue, Papa."

"Have you seen Black*Star or Tsubaki anywhere before you guys left?"

"Huh? Um, no, I guess. I haven't seen them. Hold on, I'll ask Soul."

I cringed at the sound of his stupid name. Why would anyone name their son Soul of all things anyway? Such a shame. Oh wait, isn't my name Spirit?

"Oh Papa, are you still there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned back to the receiver. "Ah yes, Maka. I'm here."

"Black*Star and Tsubaki are the ones we're trying to save right now."

"Wait...what? Wh-why would they ever be in trouble?" But then again, Black*Star would've been in trouble lots of times before...

"Oh. It's Black*Star. You know him. Just a slight malfunction with _their _mission caused us to save them and have our _own _mission. And don't ask why it'll take us a whole week...Soul just wanted us to rest after we got through with the mission."

I grunted through the receiver. Maka sure heard that since she giggled. I smiled.

_My Maka. No one will ever take her away from me..._

"Oh and Papa, Soul asked me if we could go on a date..."

_Crap._

"JUST KIDDING!"

And then she laughed again.

* * *

**Please tell me if I need to rate this a bit higher. Because K+ seems like a good rating.**

**Review?**


	3. Liz

Third Chapter of "Into the Light": Liz

**READ FIRST THE FOLLOWING:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own everything, I would have made Kishin Asura come back to life to make you guys a second season!

Hi, this is MeetTheREALSoMaKidWriter and this is the THIRD chapter! Can you believe it?

Anyway, I wanna thank you all for reading my stories this far. Just don't forget to review, 'kay?

Note: There's a new part I wanna show you guys. All my stories will now have "footnotes" or what I should call 'notes at the end of the story about some certain terms or sentences in the story'. . Couldn't understand? Well, too bad. XD No, just kidding. It means what it means.

Summary of Chapter:

Just another weird day in the zoo. Possibly crack, or it could most probably be because of writer's block. Rated K+ just to be safe. (Warning: Story makes no sense.)

* * *

**Liz (Humor & Crack)**

"Giraffe! Giraffe! Giraffe!" Patty, my younger sister, tapped on the head of one of the giraffes there in the zoo. I had absolutely no idea how we got in the zoo, but I'm pretty sure Kid just wanted to look at all the symmetrical animals.

But I'm really quite certain that there aren't going to be any symmetrical animals around here.

I watched as Kid carefully weaved his way through the crowd of people surrounding a peculiar-looking creature. Even I was interested to find out what it was. Patty, on the other hand, was busy having a discussion with the giraffes in the background. Kid looked at me with confusion as we neared the subject.

I didn't understand why he gave me that look, but as soon as I saw the animal, I just realized that I had lived a good life.

The animal had some sort of weird pattern on its back. I couldn't explain what it was...but then the minute it turned around, I instantly found something very wrong with it. There were, like, three straight and horizontal lines covering its fur. But they were somehow orange-like in color.

"Uh, K-ki-ki-kid, wha-wha-what's _that_?!"

"Some...symmetrical wonder!" He said with shining yellow orbs.

I sighed deeply and slapped my own face. Luckily, most of the people who gathered around the creature suddenly decreased in number, so we got a closer look at it. Even Patty decided to join in on the fun.

"Ne, One-san (1), what's that?"

I shrugged in reply. I honestly had no idea.

Kid took a lot of pictures of this weird thing on his symmetrical camera. I leaned closer to the strange creature, noting that its collar read, "Postacio Natsion". I guess it was some sort of weird language, but I just couldn't tell.

"Hi guys."

I immediately turn around to search for the source of that voice. It turned out to be Tsubaki...with Black*Star, of course.

"Oh, yes, hello Tsubaki. Is Maka here?"

"Ah, no she isn't. Gomennasai (2) Kiddo-kun."

"It's all right, Tsubaki..." Kid said, not taking his eyes off of that weird thing in the cage.

I sweatdropped. Why did Kid always have to worry about her anyway? Everyone knew she was Soul's girlfriend or something... Just kidding.

"YAHOO!"

Everyone knew whose scream that came from. Besides, it was expected to see Black*Star at the zoo. He'd fit in well with the monkeys out there.

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS COME TO YOUR RESCUE! PRAISE ME, ALL YOU COMMONERS! FEAR ME, ALL YOU STUPID ONES! AND DIE, ALL YOU FREAKISH CHRISTIANS (3)!"

"Black*Star! Don't say such things!"

"Give it a rest, Tsubaki. He won't even listen to us anyway. All he cares about is proclaiming his stupid greatness to the freaking world," I spat out.

"WHAT? YOU CALLIN' MY GREATNESS STUPID?!"

"I never said anything like that," I countered, trying to get away from a huge fight. Especially with Black*Star as the opponent. Everyone'd know that I'd lose anyway.

Meanwhile, Kid was still at the background, pacing back and forth in awe to the unusual creature. I sweatdropped even more.

"Maka...what the hell...you're supposed to be here by now!" Kid muttered to himself while looking at something else (finally). I looked around, searching for Maka as well, but I didn't see her anywhere. I wonder where she could've gone. Or if she actually received our text messages. I looked back at my watch. 3:46pm. She still had a good 14 minutes until our party really started.

You see, now I remember why we were here in this zoo in the first place. It was supposed to be Kim's birthday today, and we wanted to surprise her. And since her favorite place was the zoo when she was younger, we decided to start our party here. And of course, Kim has to be the last person to arrive since she's the birthday girl.

I'm quite curious as to what Ox Ford will give her, though.

Kid walked back up to me, finally done with his symmetry cravings and asked where Maka was. I told him she hadn't come yet. He sighed. Patty was coming over to us with a handful of bags. What were in those things?

"One-san! I brought the food we're gonna eat!" she yelled, reading my mind.

Wait. Patty could read minds?

I shrugged the thought off, then went over to the others. They sat down on a bench, not too far from that creature we saw just a while ago. I looked back at my watch a second time. It read 3:56pm. Ah man. Maka's gonna be late.

"Are you guys sure you sent Maka a text message?" I questioned them.

"Of course we did. We're just not sure if she got it," Tsubaki said.

"I'm pretty sure she's off studying as usual. That damn bookworm girl..." Black*Star reasoned out. But I didn't believe it. Maka wouldn't study when it was as important as Kim's birthday. I mean, they were best friends when Maka was still a new student at DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) (4). So why'd she miss _this _birthday of all birthdays?

Maybe she got into a huge battle with a demon or something. That'd be the best reason.

"Hey guys, am I too late?"

We turned around. And gasped. Someone was holding that weird creature we saw earlier.

"Wait. Maka…you're a zookeeper?!" I was astonished and confused.

"Surprise?"

* * *

**A/N: ****(1) ****"One-san" means "big/older sister".**

**(2) ****"Gomennasai" means "Sorry".**

**(3) ****I'm Christian. Catholic Christian, actually. But since it's Black*Star we're talking about, I was gonna make an exception. Sorry other Christians out there. I'm ashamed. :(**

**(4) ****This sentence was based on the FanFiction "Always By Your Side" by blondiemi. Nice story. It's a must-read. :)**

**...Did you guys understand the story? Or even the plot? 'Cause I didn't. XD Yeah, sorry. It's crappy. Anyway, it's a nice play of words, right? Okay, whatever.**

**Oh and Maka said the last line. XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE :))))**


	4. Black Star

Fourth Chapter of "Into the Light": Black*Star

**READ FIRST THE FOLLOWING:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own everything, the anime would be totally better than the manga. No, wait, what am I saying? They're both equally great. (In my opinion.)

Hi, this is MeetTheREALSoMaKidWriter with another one of her chapters...and this time it's about BLACK*STAR! (Wait, what?!)

Okay, it's obvious that he's not one of my favorites. But, it was still quite interesting to work with this character. Besides, I took, like, a lot of time on this. So review?

P.S. Thanks for subscribing, Carol Molliniere and Legendofdbz ~ This is for you, I guess.

Summary of Chapter:

Like the song "Will you Save Me" by LDS (Letter Day Story).

The song says it all. But is it really real? Or just another one of his dreams? Find out. Rated T, I guess. Or should it be K+? Hm.

* * *

**Black*Star (Drama & Adventure)**

The figures kept rushing through my mind. They dashed quickly over my head, never missing their targets. I couldn't explain how they looked like, but I was pretty sure they were the bad guys. I tightened my grip on Tsubaki, in her chain scythe mode, and regained my composure.

"Are you really ready for this, Black*Star? You could do this some other day," she commented, noting my nervousness.

I shivered. Tsubaki really didn't believe I could stick it out? Hmph. Like I'd pass an awesome mission as this.

"Don't you understand, Tsubaki? I'm BLACK*STAR! I can handle ANYTHING!"

She smiled. "Alright."

I shifted my weight on my left foot to my right. I held on to Tsubaki even tighter. The figures ran from left to right, top to bottom, heck, they ran everywhere. Even under the ground. I tried to sense their souls, but I was never like Maka or Kid. My sixth sense sucked.

Instead, I analyzed my opponents' moves and actions. They seemed to be hitting too much, instead of using defence attacks, so I'll take that into consideration. Man, my head's really spinning right now with all these stupid large dictionary words. Curse Maka and her intense reading fetish.

Anyway, I had to focus on the task at hand. Suddenly, one of the figures grabbed my leg and tried to pull me down. I did what my instinct told me to.

I panicked.

"Black*Star! You've got to do something!"

"I-I can't! It's-it's somehow sucking the soul wavelength outta me!"

Tsubaki looked shocked. I guess she would've noticed, but I'm pretty sure weapons don't have as much soul perception as meisters do.

"But you're Black*Star, right? You can handle this?!" she repeated, mocking the very few words I had just said to her.

"YEAH! I AM BLACK*STAR!"

I gripped tightly onto the disappearing floor that the figure was trying to enclose me in. I grabbed Tsubaki and told her to go Shuriken mode. When she fully transformed, I held on even tighter to the floor and carefully but powerfully sliced the figure in half.

Heh. I guess Kid would've loved the symmetry.

But who am I to talk about Kid's fetish for symmetry? ... Wait...where were Kid and the others? And where am I again?

Ah. My head.

I searched around the weird place I was in. I searched for answers, or even people. I don't remember falling asleep...and I didn't even remember being in a place like this in the first place. The last thing I remembered I was doing was studying for the exam next week.

Wait. Why would I do that?

I shrugged the thought off when something else caught my eye. I thought it was just my imagination, but I believed it really was Maka. Tsubaki even turned to see who it was.

"Black*Star!"

She was just the usual Maka. Same clothes, same girly walk, same Soul as the scythe she uses for a weapon. I smiled.

"What'cha doin' out here?"

She smiled back, but then turned serious.

"You mean, you didn't hear?"

"Hear about what?"

"About Shinigami-sama?"

"Uhhh...what about him?"

She pouted at me. Soul appeared through his scythe weapon form and pouted at me too. Sheesh. Stop pouting at me, you two.

"He died."

"He _what_?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Not really."

"Black*Star! We have to go! Kid-kun's gonna get really angry if you'll come late."

She ran off with Soul in tow. It was like she was being too prissy today. I placed my hands on my hips. Tsubaki appeared through her weapon form as well and looked at me worriedly.

"Black*Star, we need to go now."

"Yeah, yeah."

After a few minutes, we still hadn't reached Shibusen. Actually, I had no idea where Maka went. She never told me where we had to go anyway. And besides, how did she appear in my head all of a sudden of all people? Why couldn't it be only Soul? I mean, he's my best buddy! Why his meister?! Ehh.

Suddenly, I heard a few noises coming from behind me. I tightened my grip on Tsubaki and placed her close to my face. I had to get ready to face whoever was stalking me. Or whoever that was. Whatever that was.

I was about to attack first, when suddenly, another figure grabbed my arm. And then another figure grabbed my other arm. And then my leg. My other leg. They grabbed my head, too. And even took Tsubaki out of my grasp. I screamed really loud, and even called out for Tsubaki. I couldn't do much without a weapon. I could probably use my Black*Star Big Wave to send them all flying, but I couldn't. I was restrained from all of my limbs, even my head, body, and...practically almost everything of me. After that, I felt really light. Like I had nothing on me. Like there was nothing in me at all. I looked around. Was I in heaven?

I stood up and ran around, trying to look for Tsubaki or any of the figures that brought me here. But instead, I found that weird deer giraffe zebra thing again. We just stood there in silence. I waited for something to happen, but then someone got me out of there.

"Wh-what?!"

I noticed that Kid, Maka, and their weapons, including Tsubaki and Dr. Stein was surrounding me. And I was in bed.

"Welcome back."

* * *

Help me realize if this is really K+ or T. :)) Thanks!

Review?

(Sorry, today there won't be any footnotes in this story D:)


	5. Kid

Fifth Chapter of "Into the Light": Kid

**READ FIRST THE FOLLOWING:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own everything, then the anime would actually follow the manga and the merchandise would be sold throughout all the countries. (I'm somehow complaining that we don't really get much merchandise here in my country. It's so unfair.)

Hi, this is MeetTheREALSoMaKidWriter with her very symmetrical chapter. Oh. I'm sorry, Kid. The eighth chapter wasn't for you. D: I feel bad.

Anyway, it'll be about Kid today. So, no flames if you hate him. Besides, don't like don't read, guys.

Thanks for many views on my first chapter, really appreciated! I hope you'll review and subscribe!

* * *

Summary of Chapter:

Kid faces a problem. So he contemplates on it by contemplating on a girl.

A little bit of MakaxKid but more of SoulxMaka. I warned you guys. Don't like don't read. (You should have read my name. It kinda summarizes my OT3, don't you think?)

Rated K+ or T. I'm so complicated. KID FANGIRLS THIS IS A MUST READ ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE MaKid. :)

* * *

**Death the Kid (Romance and Drama)**

I stared silently onto the misty sky. Groaning at the asymmetry, I stood up from my clearly symmetrical chair and slowly skipped over to the kitchen. Liz and Patty were at a party with the other guys. I managed to convince the others that I would stay here.

"Oh how I wished that someone here would cope with me and my symmetry OCD," I said to myself, making myself a cup of coffee.

I watched the teaspoon as it circled around the swirling creamy goodness that I was about to intake. I gently took a small sip, whiffing off a little bit of the smell as I tasted. Mm. What a perfectly made cup of coffee.

But somehow I still felt really lonely.

Hey, what was I to say about loneliness, anyway? I was the one who wanted to be alone on a Friday night. But then again, I bet Liz and Patty are having more fun out there than I am. Besides, they'd take _sake _over perfectly symmetrical cups of coffees any day.

Wait. _Sake_?!

I shook the thought off. If they really would drink that, then my father would've sent them out already. As soon as the thought completely went off, I took another sip. Then I thought about Maka.

Maka. What a beautiful name. (1) I reminded myself of her sheer determination, lovely olive orbs, cute stature, and exquisite long blonde locks that glorified her whole head.

Then I thought about her weapon.

Soul.

Wait. What's with Soul anyway? Why did my mind shift over to him? Well, he was Maka's weapon in retrospect, but still, I just had to keep on thinking about that sweet little girl I fell in love with.

I also just remembered. Maka was the most symmetrical girl I have ever seen. I mean, her bangs are just as balanced as her getup. Even with her trenchcoat on, symmetry would follow her like a prowler. Not that I'd want her to be stalked. Without Soul, she'd be the perfect soul mate for me.

Without Soul.

Yes, that had a very nice ring to it. The way she held Soul was asymmetrical. Their poses were asymmetrical. In fact, the apartment they stayed in was asymmetrical! But I guess I could let the latter go since their apartment was sensibly pristine the last time I stopped by for a bit of a lunch there. (2)

Yes. That much is very certain. I just _had _to get rid of that scythe. (3) No more playing here. I'm going to challenge him alone for a battle. Or better yet, just let Maka decide who'd be better off with her. Who'd be better off living with her. Who'd be better off loving her, and not simply getting a nosebleed by the nearest cat in the area. Who'd be better off saving her from harm, and never breaking her heart.

Yes. I'd be her sanctuary.

I've decided. I'll go up to her, ask her, and simply just wait for her answer. I've got to do this. I'll practice. I'll make sure – fair and square – that Soul would never be the right one for her.

Not that I'm saying _I'm _the right one for her either. Heck, I'm not even suggesting that Soul would be the one.

Maybe she would at least give me a chance. Give me a chance to at least make her feel loved. Even if her father is out drinking. (4) Even if her weapon is out flirting. (5) I will never, ever let her go.

I'd start now, I suggested. I set my favorite symmetrical coffee cup on the counter and ran to my room. I quickly dug in my drawers (which were perfectly organized, just the way I liked them, by the way) and found a notepad.

I know it would've been better to just remember all the things I'm about to list down in my mind about how to "wow" Maka with my special personality, but I just wanted to make sure that everything was written down, everything would be perfect. Not one single line out of place, and no more mistakes.

Perfect.

I've been using the word a lot.

Am I just looking at Maka externally?

Is this really what it felt like to be in love? Loving them just because they're beautiful, talented, smart, and all those stuff?

I guess not.

I placed my notepad back in my drawer gradually and looked out the window. The crescent moon laughed back at me with blood covering its teeth. What a horrible sight to see.

Did I ever really love her? Is Soul really the right one for her?

Even I, a half-shinigami (6), wouldn't know the answers. So is that why I'm making them up for my own selfish reasons? Is that why I'm looking out that window? Trying to find a way? Trying to learn what love really meant for me? Even as a lonely shinigami?

I sighed.

I guess being a lonely shinigami was really my fate. But I wouldn't mind talking to Maka all day. In fact, she'd be the first and last thing on my mind. Even if Soul's in the picture, I bet I'd have a small chance.

To just be her friend.

The friend she could always count on whenever she'd have problems.

Yes. I'd be her sanctuary instead.

You can have her now, Soul.

* * *

**A/N: ****(1) ****I'm somewhat a fan of Maka X Kid. But I love Soul X Maka better. (Who cares, I ship the three of them together. SoMaKid. D)**

**(2) ****Episode 12, anyone?**

**(3) ****Hey, I don't hate Soul. I just thought to make it a bit drama-ish, Kid would hate Soul a bit. You know, jealousy? For being around Maka and all. 'Nuff said.**

**(4) ****Maka's father, Spirit, does drink a lot, doesn't he?**

**(5) ****Not that you'd need to know. Besides, I think Kid thought Soul was doing something like that. I, for one, never thought that. I think Soul and Maka are very sexually happily in love with each other. :)**

**(6) ****I consider him as a half-shinigami. You know, 'cuz he looks more human than shinigami. So I bet his mother is pretty much human.**

**I just love romance and drama. :) ~ So, review!**


	6. Stein

Sixth Chapter of "Into the Light": Stein

**READ FIRST THE FOLLOWING:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, then it would have had lots of seasons by now. Just saying.

Hi, this is MeetTheREALSoMaKidWriter with her sixth chapter. Been a while. :P Anyway, this time it's about our favorite professor, Stein-hakase! lol

Don't like, don't read! Remember that.

Keep on viewing! Reviewing! And subscribing! And all those stuff you do here :) I might be off for a long time again; school's the main problem.

~Oh! I remembered! (For RandomReviewer's eyes only. But if you wanna see, go ahead. Whatever.)

Hi, RandomReviewer! If you're reading this, this is, of course, for you. :P

I saw the review you gave me at my Kid chapter and I do agree with what you said about Kid-kun. :'(

And if you wanna know about that sexually happily with each other? I mean, the sexually was supposed to be made in strikethrough, but you know, whatever. It's still all good. And what I mean by that is...Soul and Maka already share an apartment. Come on. I know it's because they're "partners" and everything, but it's still really intriguing. And Okhubo is always giving us those hints and stuff that Soul might like Maka for who she is, not what she looks on the outside (and vice versa, though I think Soul is very very smexy. -w-).

So in short, those two being sexually happily with each other is the mere fact that they live on the same floor, use the same bathroom (not at the same time; they have their boundaries) and cook each other meals. It's practically what married couples do every time. And you know what that means. Lol.

So there you go, RandomReviewer! Hope I elaborated it clearly. Thanks for your review and keep reading~

* * *

Summary of Chapter:

Stein has a bit of a problem with his lighter, leading to humor along the way.

This was made out of pure boredom. It was fun making this, though. It took a lot of effort.

Rated T for mild cursing. I think. o3o

* * *

**Stein (Humor)**

"Damn this lighter."

I flicked and flicked and flicked the switch. But it won't budge. Not even one tiny flame spew out.

"Curse this stupid lighter. GIVE ME LIGHT NOW!" I even yelled. But the darn lighter won't work.

So, I did what I had to do.

"Senpai?"

"What?" His annoyance made me wonder why I asked him out of all people first.

"Can you help me fix this?"

"A lighter?"

"Yeah, since you know a lot about these stuff."

He grimaced. "No, I do NOT, Stein."

"Aw, come on! Just please fix it or something."

He didn't move a muscle. He just stood there doing his silly paperwork that Lord Death keeps letting him do. (But, I doubt we'll need any paperwork for DWMA.) (1)

"Senpai, fix it."

"I said no." And he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it away. "I'm busy."

I took that as a threat (uh, somehow) and got stuck with the lighter again.

* * *

"Stupid lighter. I CURSE YOU!"

"Stein-hakase, are you okay?"

I turned to my left. It was Lord Death's son. "Oh, Death the Kid. Yes, I'm fine."

"Then why were you yelling and cursing to that lighter?"

"Why are you not attending class, like every other student?" I shoved my eyeglasses closer to my eyes, revealing a glint of massacre and death.

No, I meant insanity.

And Kid looked a bit taken aback when I did that.

"I was just going to the bathroom, that's all."

"Oh?" I flicked open the lighter again. It still didn't work. "All right, then. But now that you're here, could you please help me with my predicament?"

But when I looked back at Kid, I think he was really telling the truth about going to the bathroom. His arms were arched to cover his stomach, his eyes darted every which way, and his perfectly white skin turned green.

"Kid, are you okay?"

Without another word, he screamed and ran across the hall to the boy's bathroom. I, for one, shook my head and walked back to my laboratory. If this lighter wasn't going to work anytime soon, and if Senpai and Kid were too busy, then it's time I took matters into my own hands.

I was going to buy a new lighter.

I strolled around Death City, questioning to myself where I can find a store that sells and/or fixes lighters. I needn't need to wait long, though. I finally found one. But as I strode inside, I found myself in another predicament.

Finding the right lighter.

I had no idea there were so many of them. _Pull yourself together, Stein. This will be a piece of cake. All you need to do is to find a good-looking one and you can go, _I reassured myself.

Oh, why weren't there any personnel here that can help me choose? The ones in malls were pretty uncouth and irksome, but now, I can see their importance.

"Can I help you?"

Finally. A worker. I was about to openly give out my dilemma of my lighter until I was met with a familiar-looking face.

"Soul? I thought you were supposed to be at school!"

He grinned. I was in a state of disbelief and resentment. How dare he miss a class?

"I'm doing part-time, _hakase_." He picked up a thin, black lighter.

I was too astonished to speak. Why would he be working at this place? Besides, Maka would blow her top if she heard that Soul was working here.

"Soul. You still have school for five years or so. Why are you working?"

"Maka wants me to work. And this is the only place I could find that actually accepts students working part-time."

"She wants money? And why here of all places? Why not Deathbucks or Death Records? You love records, right?"

He placed the lighter back and grunted at me. "Well, you're not my father or Maka. So you have no right to choose. And those places you mentioned didn't want me since they have too much employees already. This was the only place I found."

I rubbed my temples and breathed out. Okay.

"Soul, I need your help on a very, very essential dilemma."

He turned his head to me, seeming very interested. "Yeah, what?"

"My lighter won't work, even if I keep trying to open it." I replayed the action I was doing all day with my lighter in front of him. He looked at it quietly, as if getting ready for a surprise attack. When I was finished, he didn't say a word.

"Well?" I was a bit irritated. And impatient.

He just choked. I thought he was coming down with something, until he started shaking. In that giggling-sort-of-way. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you laughing about? It's really, really important that I need to—"

"Stein-hakase, sorry for being rude but…" He pointed at my lighter. "You're holding it upside-down."

It took me a while to notice. Then I face-palmed myself.

* * *

"Damn this lighter," I repeated. Was this lighter ever gonna work properly? "Hey, Senpai?"

"What is it, this time?" asked Spirit, more put out than ever.

"My lighter won't work again."

Finally, Spirit glanced at my lighter. But instead of helping me, he just laughed. Hysterically. Was my lighter upside-down again? I was pretty sure it was in its right position.

"Stein, that's an eraser."

* * *

**A/N: (1) I got this idea from my sister (Carol Molliniere) who got that idea from another author here in Fanfiction.**

**Lol, what did you think? I'm so so weird. xD Was it funny? Horrible? Review please, my friends! (Yes, now whoever reading this is my friend. x3)**


	7. Excalibur

Seventh Chapter of "Into the Light": Excalibur

**READ FIRST THE FOLLOWING:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, then this would be so much more popular than it is already. Just kidding.

Anyway, sorry for not posting much stories! I'll be posting a lot more I hope before school starts again for me!

I might have another hiatus. Welp.

Don't unfollow my stories guys!

* * *

Summary of Chapter:

Maka and Soul ask Hiro a question concerning Excalibur.

Rated T for some mild cursing.

* * *

**Excalibur (Drama and Comedy)**

"Hiro!" called Maka.

Hiro looked behind him, utterly surprised. "Maka? What is it?"

"Look, I know that you're a failure and all, and you know that I know that…"

"Yeah, don't tell me about it," Hiro said miserably.

Soul came up next to Maka. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions."

Soul handed Maka a notebook and she slowly flipped into it. She held out a page to Hiro and he blinked.

"Uh, what's this?" He squinted a little.

"It's Excalibur," she said. "Before he turned into a plush-like being."

Hiro's eyes narrowed and looked away. "Oh, right. That sneezing bastard (1)."

Maka and Soul looked at each other for a while, wondering what Hiro was talking about. Hiro then noticed their uncomfortable silence, so he coughed and their attention turned back to him. "Oh yeah, sorry, Hiro," Maka apologized, setting down the notebook.

"We were just wondering, since you were the only one here who had the longest experience with Excalibur," Soul considered.

"Sure, what do want to ask?" Hiro asked.

"Did you know why Excalibur is a weird plushie being, instead of just being a sword all his life?" Soul continued.

Hiro perked up a bit, and coughed. "Well, one day, he told me something like that…"

* * *

_Hiro's Flashback_

"Now, Rule number 40. You must know the great back-story of the great Excalibur," Excalibur said.

"Yey!" Hiro clapped, quite forcefully. _If you want to get rid of your errand-boy qualities, you have to listen patiently and attentively, _Hiro thought to himself.

Excalibur lifted his cane and started waving it about. "It was a time of great valour but also of great melancholy, that day, when my legend started…"

* * *

_Excalibur's flashback (ca. A.D. 537)_

"Excalibur, my greatest weapon," King Arthur announced. "The battle that I am about to face needs stronger power." He looked back at his sword. "And therefore, I have to leave thy behind, for thy power is not strong enough."

The sword didn't sound, nor make any movement. It just listened on patiently. So the great King Arthur set his sword down, not knowing that without it by his side, he would significantly lose to the enemy.

Merlin held the sword in his hands, not knowing what to do. He stood before the lonely grave of King Arthur, trembling all the more.

"Excalibur, have mercy on your master," Merlin sobbed, "for he knew how severe your wounds would be if you ever carried on that fight."

Merlin took Excalibur in his house and started to transform it into a funny-looking humanoid.

"I'm terribly sorry, Excalibur," Merlin said to the newly-transformed sword, "but this is how you have to end up (2)."

Excalibur blinked a few times and touched itself. It finally had the chance to move around. Jump. Walk. Dance, even. He could do anything.

And even fight on his own.

* * *

Excalibur had to travel distant lands, trying to find a place suitable for himself. He even showed up to befriend Lord Death and Eibon, including Asura. He learned a lot of new things while in their presences, but he knew that place was not where he belonged.

He ended up finding a cave, atop a waterfall. He slowly climbed towards the top, only discovering that it was completely filled with luscious flowers and appealing little fairies. But as soon as he tried to make acquaintances, the fairies laughed.

He knew that it was just because they haven't gotten used to him yet, but as the days progressed, he knew that it was time to turn to Lord Death for advice.

"Oh? Having problems with the fairies? Well, I had troubles with those fairies too. But I was such a young lad myself, I had no idea they were there. And since I knew they kept laughing at my appearance whenever I came there, I had no choice but to cover my face up with this mask for the rest of my entire life…"

Excalibur sighed. _Well, since Lord Death won't tell me how to deal with them, I had to take matters into my own hands…_

* * *

"Hello, everyone! I am the great and Holy Sword Excalibur! My legend begins in the 12th century…"

Lord Death walked by just in time (3) for a fairy to zip up to him and cry out, "Lord Death! We have a serious problem!"

"What is it?" Lord Death scurried inside, only to find a cane suddenly springing out of nowhere and onto his face.

"BAKAME! (FOOL!)"

_Excalibur's Flashback End_

* * *

Excalibur fell on his knees. "Now, you know the dreaded past of thee…"

Hiro blinked. Was this really true?

But his doubts didn't matter since he always clapped in the end, anyway.

_Hiro's Flashback End_

* * *

Soul and Maka blinked.

Maka was the first to react. "So…that was really Excalibur's past?"

"It seemed believable to me," Soul said.

"Well, believable or not, that's what he told me," Hiro replied.

"Thanks, Hiro," Maka gave her notebook back to Soul, which he placed inside his bag. "I guess we'll see you later."

"Oh, and did you know?" Hiro motioned for them to come closer.

"What?" Soul and Maka said at the same time.

They leaned in closer and Hiro said, "Excalibur's legend didn't begin in the 12th century."

Soul and Maka were taken aback.

"It began somewhere in the 5th-6th century(4)."

* * *

**A/N: ****(1) ****Bad word time! Sorry, but Hiro **_**had **_**to say it.**

**(2) ****I'm pretty sure Merlin knew Excalibur was going to make a lot of new friends if he had a humanoid plushie look on, so I decided to make it like that. Besides, I needed a reason why Excalibur was so annoying.**

**The fairies during the 6****th**** century are who you should blame!**

**(3) ****Lord Death **_**walked by **_**not **_**saw everything in his mirror**_** because apparently, he has not built Shibusen yet at that time.**

**(4) ****And yes, Excalibur haters, Excalibur has lied to you. His legend did NOT begin in the 12****th**** century, according to my sister's World Almanac.**

**The whole Excalibur's Flashback was completely FanFiction-ish. I did not base ANYTHING on it. (It was based on a Headcanon I made, though.) So go ahead, review.**


	8. Soul

Eighth Chapter of "Into the Light": Soul

**READ FIRST THE FOLLOWING:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, then I guess Lord Death wouldn't have died too early.  
(Oops spoilers sorry I should stop giving them out.)

Anyway, sorry for not posting much stories! I'll be posting a lot more I hope before school starts again for me!

I might have another hiatus. Welp.

Don't unfollow my stories guys!

* * *

Summary of Chapter:

Soul comes back to the apartment after a long time away doing Death Scythe duties.

Wonder what surprises are in store..

Rated K+. For once. Or maybe even T somehow. I don't know.

* * *

**Soul (Drama and Humor)**

He breathed in.

It's been a while since he had been in this very room.

Slowly, he traced a finger on the piano cover, reminiscing the moment. How long had it been, he inquired himself as he gently placed his finger beneath his chin.

Maka had been here. Even in that black blood room he had.

His lips curved into a smile.

He hadn't seen Maka in a while either. His Death Scythe missions have proven really entertaining and challenging at most, but he definitely misses his meister on several occasions.

He sat down slowly. Soul started to lift the piano cover with ease. The black and white keys welcomed themselves before him.

He must admit, he missed this piano. He lightly traced a lone finger on several keys. But he sighed all the more.

It wasn't the same without Maka.

She had always brought a certain glow or aura whenever she entered his black room. And even when they first met in this very room. He was certain that he had felt a somewhat strange, yet calming presence within her. Maybe that's the reason why he decided to become her partner.

He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

Soul pressed a few keys, making a single chord. He shifted in his seat and started playing a calming melody. He never knew he could play this kind of music, but he just let it flow from his fingers naturally.

Everything escaped. His feelings of anxiety, hope, depression, anger, confidence; everything.

They all jumbled up into this extraordinary melody that vividly expanded towards every corner in the room. Soul closed his eyes. He had never heard this kind of melody before.

He started adding a few more notes into the song he was now forming. He opened his eyes and continued the song at a rapid speed.

This all came too naturally to him. It somehow even seemed a bit surreal.

And all of a sudden, he just stopped.

He took note of his breathing. It was quick.

He stood up and wiped sweat off his forehead. No one knew letting out all those emotions through a piano was completely exhausting.

He took the piano cover and shut it closed.

Soul sighed and sat back down, overwhelmed by the fact that he had actually done that. Who knew Soul, the coolest weapon around, as he'd like to claim he was, would be capable of creating such breathtaking music.

Well, he seemed to obtain this sort of eerie talent. But nevertheless, he was entirely in shock. Usually, he would play the creepiest and most disheartening tones.

He tried breathing normally. His left hand crawled its way onto his chest, feeling the heartbeat slowly flow back into its usual pace.

Eventually, the hand made its way back on his side, as he stood up and started walking out of the room. Turning off the lights, he looked back at the majestic piano, which he had finally visited after a few years, and then quietly shut the door.

* * *

Upon arriving to his apartment, he quickly noticed a big change.

A large, heavy piano situated itself at the center of the living room.

Soul, in shock, couldn't comprehend anything. He turned his head, looking for the person who had placed this in his room. He closed the door behind him and started walking towards the piano.

It was black, just like it was in his black blood room and in the room in which he and Maka met. The piano seemed to be sitting in that place for quite a while; a few dust specks were beginning to form somewhere underneath it.

Had it really been a long time since he'd been in Death City?

A thousand questions fluttered in his mind all so rapidly. He still couldn't understand. Especially how the enormous instrument could have actually fit through the main door.

He walked over to the couch and sat down in confusion. No one seemed to be home. All the lights were out and the rooms were locked. He wondered, though, why the front door was unlocked.

He brushed the thought off and decided to have a light dinner while he was still inside.

Praying to find at least a chunk of food in the fridge, he groggily stepped along the smooth floor and reached for the door handle. Inside, he was happy to find a slice of pumpkin pie. Well, that rules out the question of anyone being home. Obviously, someone was.

He smiled. As he took the piece of pie from the fridge, a note that was placed underneath the plate slowly fell down. He grunted a little and grabbed the note. He started reading.

_Soul,_

_I see you found the pie in the fridge. You greedy little glutton. (Just kidding. I made it for you.)_

_Anyway, I'm glad to see you're back home. I hope you found the piano in the living room to be in good shape. I bought it so you can play it at home._

_I know I might sound too controlling but, please stop the missions for a while and learn to take a break, okay?_

_I've missed you. I'll be back soon._

_Maka_

He grinned. Slowly, he made his way back to the couch and started eating the pie. He looked back at the piano and grinned.

"I've missed you a lot too, Maka."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! A bit of SoMa was sprinkled in.**

**Review!**


End file.
